I'll wait for you, China
by gabsenpai
Summary: They met, They became friends, She left, they met again. AU


A/N: Advance sorry for the grammar, spelling and punctuation mistakes also, the OOC-ness.

...

**11:42 pm**

She's sitting on the sidewalk with her knees folded against her throbbing chest. She layed her exhausted head over her legs while trying to stop crying once again, however failed. She can't understand why of all the people It is HER who's feeling this pain. She began to ask, Why not the Madao on the street? Why not the four-eyed wimp? Why not the mayonaisse addict? Why not the natural perm head? **WHY HER?!**

She gaze upon the sky and notices, It's really dark and gloomy just like what she feels. Tears then ran down from her eyes passing through her angelic face and up to her chin remembering "his" unfortunate death. Then now, All she hears despite of the rain's pitter patter was her melancholic sobs .

The clouds cannot anymore carry the water in Kabuki-chou and it was the reason for the sudden rain. People run around to find for a safe place while she stayed where she is. Tendrils of her shoulder-length vermillion hair strayed along her collar as she cover her face with her bangs. She was drenched and wet, caused by the water from above but she dont give a damn care for the vermilion haired girl was like this hours ago, crying. No one notices her, though.

Minutes passed swiftly and she started to feel something weird. She looked above the sky and saw that It was still raining but she feel no water pouring down to her skin. She turned around and noticed an unfamiliar sandy haired man who looks like was around the age of eight, covering herself with her purple umbrella preventing the water to drip down.

**"Stupid, You have an umbrella but you don't use it. Are you enrolled in some kind of Stubborn school?" **he said with a monotone voice.

She then looked down to the ground and cried once more. How dare he insult her in a time like this while she was weeping and wailing?! He has no right at all. She felt annoyed with this stranger but at the same time felt warmth in her heart, seeing this man noticed and her and shield her from the rain.

**"Oi, China ... Are you going to speak or something?" **

The little girl was surprised by what the guy called her. China?! Where did that came from. She looked at her clothes realizing that it was Cheongsam and maybe that's where he get the China thingy.

**"Im not China, Im Kagura, and I'm sorry If you think I'm stupid. For your information, I just lost my one and only friend "** she responded while sobbing even more.

This time, the sandy haired man felt his heart ached a little, remembering the moment his sister died. He was just like her, doing nothing but Crying. He felt mercy over the China girl, that was unusual for a sadist like him but this was a fanfiction after all. Sadness then took over the boy and the girl as they share the same experience. Silence filled the air until the man decided to broke it.

**"Why did…your friend passed away?" **he asked curiously.

**"I forgot to feed him the last three days." **

**"Wait you what? and feed who?"**

**"I just said I forgot to feed my FRIEND, my one and only FRIEND. He's a dog, He's named Sadaharu and now he's gone because of me" **

The boy felt annoyed at what he heard. He thought she was talking about a person and nevertheless It was dog?! This girl was definitely crazy. Weeping like this for an animal.

He then dropped the umbrella he was holding and decided to take his leave knowing his conversation with her is useless.

**"Oi, Youre just gonna abandon a girl like me in this rain?" **Kagura screamed at the top of her lungs trying to get the boy's attention and luckily for her, It did.

**"What do you want me to do? ressurect him?" **he responded.

Kagura just stared at the boy as tears were forming in the corner of her eye . Base on the guy's tone, It looked like that the man think this was just a laughing matter. She tried to stop it but It was no use.

**"You're so mean, Just because he's an animal, It doesnt mean that he's nothing. Didn't you get what I say? He's a friend. He's the only one Im with, because my father and brother has work. He's the only one who accepts me while the other's don't and instead bully me. He's that important. You Sadist!" **

As she said this line, The sandy haired man looked at her in the eyes and stared for a moment. Seeing the girl cry and looking like a pitiful being makes him guilty. For the first time in his life, his conscience bothered him just for a reason that he made this girl cry. He was about to confront the girl but was cut when she spoke.

**"And besides, I lost my way home" **she added.

The man then went back to his normal emotionless face upon hearing the girl say such thing. _'This China is really stupid' _he thought. He was about to turn around just to come back home but his body won't move the way he wants and instead went to the direction of the vermill'ion haired girl.

**"What are you doing?" **Kagura asked.

**"Isn't it obvious? You said you lost your way home, that's why I'll help you." **

**"You will?"**

**"I just said It. Are you deaf?"**

Kagura then blushed out of embarrasment after being insulted by the man. She was about to give him another mocking phrase but remembering that this guy will help her, she immediately shut her mouth up.

**"How did you get here anyway?" **he began to ask.

**"I dont know, I just ran after and before I knew It, I'm here" **Kagura answered.

The man just stared at Kagura with irritation. _'This is worthless. How will she go back in her house If she don't have any Idea how'd she get lost'_ the sandy haired man thought.

**"Are you insulting me on a monologue, Sadist?" **she started to doubt

**"Tch. Shut up china! Let's just get going" **

They then went searching for Kagura's home by going into near streets and asking her if she's familiar with it but everytime, the answer is always **no**.

They continued like this for the whole hour and the guy suddenly lost his patience.

**"Oi, you China girl! Are you just playing dumb with me? We almost searched everywhere in this district and still, we can't find your way back. Is there something I need to know?" **

**"What made you think that? I really am lost. Baka " **

**"I can see it in your eyes, stupid" **

At his statement, Kagura looked down to the ground finally understanding what she had done,

**"Im sorry, I really am not lost. I just thought If I spend a little time with you , We can maybe perhaps, be friends? I have no one after all, but I understand If you dont want to. Of course, who would want to befriend a bullied monster like me?" **she confessed

The sadist didn't feel surprised at all at what the china girl admitted. He knew all along that this girl just wants to have friends and just lying about saying "she was lost"

Kagura was about to turned her back on him, taking her leave but was stop when he tapped her shoulder.

**"Do you think Ill just let you leave after wasting my time? huh China? Too bad for you, I won't let you go without me, earning anything ..."**

The sandy haired man then looked at her from head to toe and with a smirked on his face he added **"Based on what you look, you don't seem to have any money with you so in exchange of cash, be my friend will you? by the way, the name's Okita Sougo but call me sadist if you still want to"**

Kagura's eyes widened and tears strated streaming down once more. Finally, she had a human friend that she can be with. **"Thank you sadist and You can also call me China, If you feel Like it."**

A/N: Should I continue this? XD


End file.
